thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Riding the Galactic Trail
The song "Riding The Galactic Trail" is performed in the episode She Blinded Me with Technology by Sparks Nevada and Mercury (Marc Evan Jackson and Andy Daly). Unofficial chords for this version can be found here It is later performed by Sparks Nevada, The Barkeep, Highwayman Dan, Alex Cartwright, and Pembroke Cartwright in Mortified on Mars (Marc Evan Jackson, Joshua Malina, Mark McConville , Annie Savage, and Andy Richter.) Unofficial chords for this version can be found here During the show's run at M Bar, the song was sung by Sparks and Croach the Tracker, as seen in a clip in episode 37 of the Kevin Pollak Chat Show. That episode may be seen here, and the clip in question begins at 2:44:10. Per Hal Lublin at ECCC 2014, this performance was during the final show at M Bar. It was decided to end the show by having the characters in a possibly romantic relationship before Sparks Nevada canon reset during the move to Largo. Unofficial chords for this version can be found here The lyrics in all three versions vary. Riding the Galactic Trail was written by Andy Paley with lyrics by Ben Acker and Ben Blacker. Lyrics - She Blinded me with Technology Mercury Out upon the crimson frontier Where the antelope play with the gamma ray deer Sparks Nevada You can't even see the Earth from up here Together Riding the galactic trail Mercury Time to leave your troubles behind Let's don't pay 'em no nevermind Sparks Nevada Cyberhorses ain't the worrying kind Together Riding the galactic trail Mercury Yippie ki-yi-yay Sparks Nevada Whatever happened to "neigh"? Mercury Yippie ki-yi-yo Sparks Nevada I guess if you say so Mercury Two moons lighting up in the sky They're shining down for a horse and his guy Sparks Nevada Still I have this tear in my eye Together Riding the galactic trail! Riding the galactic trail! Riding the galactic trail! (Reprise) Together Comets flying just overhead Cares are better left unsaid Wouldn't rather be nowheres instead Than riding the galactic trail Riding the galactic trail with you! Riding the galactic trail! Lyrics - Mortified on Mars Sparks Nevada Out upon the crimson frontier Where the antelope play with the gamma ray deer Barkeep You can't even see the Earth from up here Sparks and Barkeep Riding the galactic trail Sparks Nevada Time to leave your troubles behind Let's don't pay 'em no nevermind (Barkeep: Yeah, because your troubles don't include being stabbed.) (Sparks: Come on now, sing the song.) Sparks and Barkeep Riding the galactic trail Sparks Yippie ki-yi-yay Cookie I'm cooking some paella (Sparks: Really?) Sparks Nevada Yippie ki-yi-yo Highwayman Dan Hey, this here is a song I know (Sparks Nevada: Then sing it!) Sparks and Dan Stars are hanging just overhead Cares, they're better left unsaid Highwayman Dan Wouldn't rather be nowheres instead (Sparks: Aww.) Sparks, Barkeep, Dan and Cookie Than Riding the galactic trail! Sparks Nevada With you Sparks, Barkeep, Dan and Cookie Riding the galactic trail! Alex With you! (Sparks: Yeah!) All Riding the galactic trail! Lyrics - M Bar Performance Croach Out upon the crimson frontier Where the antelope play with the gamma-ray deer You can even see the Earth from up here Both Riding the Galactic Trail Sparks Time to leave your troubles behind Let's don't pay 'em no nevermind You and me we ain't the worrying kind Both Riding the Galactic Trail Sparks Yippie kai yai yay Croach: I refuse to iterate nonsense syllables. Sparks Yippie kai yai yo Croach: Even for my hero. Sparks: I'm your hero? Croach: No. Sparks: Just checking. Both Stars are hanging just overhead Cares are better left unsaid Wouldn't rather be nowheres instead Than riding the galactic trail Croach: With you. Riding the galactic trail Sparks: With you! Riding the galactic trail! Category:Sparks Nevada Songs Category:Song Lyrics